More Than Dostana
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: warning SLASH and SPOILERS Kunal and Sameer don't just have a dostana
1. Chapter 1

For those who haven't seen the movie... Two guys, Sameer and Kunal, pretend to be gay in order to rent an apartment but they fall in love with the owner, Neha.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kunal couldn't sleep. He'd been lying in bed for the past few hours thinking about what Neha had said earlier. Nothing had actually happened between him and Sameer but when she'd mentioned it something inside of him set off like fireworks. He sighed and kicked the sheets off; sneaking to Sameer's door he gave a quick knock.

"Yeah," Sameer said. Kunal walked in to see a very awake Sam.

"Hey," Kunal said.

"Hey," Sameer replied.

"Can we talk?" Kunal asked.

"Sure," Sameer smiled, "what about?"

"Well... It was what Neha said earlier, if anything happened between us when we were _gay_," Kunal said as he sat down on the end of the bed. Sameer nodded and Kunal went on. "Well, I think I feel something,"

"What are you saying?" Sameer asked as he sat up.

"I'm saying that...I think I'm gay," Kunal said as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"Really?" Sameer asked.

"Yeah... Cause I'm feelings something that I probably shouldn't be feeling, and I'm feeling something that I've never felt before," Kunal said as he looked up at Sameer.

"And are you feeling those things... for me?" Sameer asked.

"Actually yes," Kunal said as he blushed.

"You're embarrassed, that's sweet but don't be embarrassed," Sameer said as he moved over to Kunal's side.

"Are you saying...?" Kunal trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm feeling those things too," Sameer said.

"Ok, so...can I..." Kunal started. Sameer cupped Kunal's face in his hands and connected their lips, slow and passionate, tasting each other, taking the time to make this kiss a memorable moment in time.

"Oh my god,"

Sameer pulled away from Kunal and they both turned to the door. Standing there, mouths hanging open were Neha and Abhimanyu.

"Ahh, hi," Sameer said as he stood up.

"Are you two...are you been serious?" Neha said.

"Yes," Kunal said as he also stood.

"I think we really are in love," Sameer added.

"Aww you guys," Neha smiled as she walked over and hugged them.

"Neha," Abhi said. Neha walked back to Abhi.

"We have to get back to Veer, we'll see you in the morning," Neha smiled.

"See you guys," Kunal said. Sameer walked with them to the front door.

"Guys, I really do love Kunal," Sameer said.

"We know, we can see that, it's in your eyes," Abhi said before leaving. Sameer locked the door and walked back to the bedroom.

"So, where were we?" he said.

"You can decide," Kunal smiled as Sameer stood in front of him.

"Alright," Sameer said before pushing Kunal back onto the bed and kissing him deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kunal woke he was disorientated for a moment then remembered where he was, in Sam's bed.  
_Sam's bed!_ He jumped out of bed as if it was on fire. He shook his head and walked to the kitchen.  
_This isn't right... Last night was just a, a joke... I don't like men... I like women..._ He thought as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"Morning," Sam said walking into the kitchen. Kunal jumped and almost dropped the glass.

"Morning," he replied and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. Sam grabbed the cereal from the pantry and couldn't help but notice that it seemed Kunal was trying to keep as far from him as possible.  
_He's probably just feeling embarrassed about last night... Probably thinks that I think we should have gone further than making out..._ Sam told himself and headed out to the balcony with his breakfast. Kunal cautiously followed Sam.

"So... What's on your agenda for today?" Sam asked casually.

"Doing a shoot," Kunal said.

"Cool," Sam replied. It was silent as he kept eating and soon Kunal stood and went back inside. Sam finished of his breakfast and took his plate to the kitchen before going into his bedroom. He could hear Kunal in the shower and wondered what had gotten into him. He was sure that it wasn't just embarrassment. Fifteen minutes passed and he heard Kunal leave the bathroom. Quickly he ducked into the bathroom and took a shower before getting dressed and going into the living room.

"Kunal?" he called but there was no reply. He sighed and sat on the couch.  
_Damn! I wanted to talk to him..._ He glanced around and saw a note on the coffee table.

Sam, gone to the shoot. Not sure when I'll be back.  
Kunal

Sam sighed and scrunched the note up and threw it across the coffee table. It rolled off the edge and landed on the floor. He stood and headed for the door, grabbing his keys from the hook as he went.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stepped from the car and looked towards the beach. He smiled when he spotted Kunal. As he began to walk down to the beach he noticed that Kunal was talking to someone.

"What are you doing later on?" Kunal asked.

"Nothing," a female answered. When Sam looked again he saw that the bikini clad model was flirting desperately with Kunal and he...He was flirting back  
_You have to be joking!_ Sam thought. He stopped and watched as Kunal reached out and rubbed the models arm then grabbed his camera.

"Well you can leave with me if you want," Kunal suggested.

"I'd love to," the model smiled, "Who was that guy you were with the other day?"

"Oh, just Sam..." Kunal replied.

"You guys looked pretty close... Like, together, you know," the model said.

"He thinks we are...together," Kunal said.

"But you're not?" the model asked. Kunal just shook his head.

Sam shook his head and turned his back and headed for his car.  
_I really thought he meant what he said..._

**Dostana**

Back at the apartment Sam fell onto the couch and groaned.

One hour passed and Sam was still on the couch and Kunal hadn't returned. So many questions and thoughts were running through Sam's mind.

Two hours...

Three...

Four...

Five... The door opened and Sam sat up.

"You're back," he said as he watched Kunal drop his bags.

"Yeah...Shoot went longer than I expected," Kunal replied.

"Or maybe you were seeing someone," Sam started.

"Why would I do that?" Kunal asked, avoiding eye contact with Sam.

"I don't know...Lets see... Oh, yeah, maybe you were seeing that model and don't care that I might have..." Sam stopped as Kunal brought his hand up to silence him.

"How did you know?" Kunal asked as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"I was going down to see you and then I saw you two, got a bit closer and heard your conversation," Sam admitted.

"Shit!" Kunal cursed and walked out to the balcony.

"Kunal..." Sam said as he stood in the door way. "It's fine... You can do what you like... It's not like we were dating or anything so... You go have a good time with that model,"

"Really?" Kunal asked. Sam nodded and went back inside. "I think I'll go out then,"

"Ok," Sam replied and watched as Kunal left.

_What have I done?... It's for the best... He was never going to love me the way I love him..._ Sam was shattered but he was never going to let Kunal see that. He got up and decided to take some advice his mother had given him a long time ago. He could hear their conversation clearly as if he was reliving the moment.

_"Sameer, when ever you are upset just do what I do best," his mother smiled._

_"What's that mum? Be over emotional?" Sam laughed._

_"Very funny young man... No, just start cooking, it doesn't matter what...Just cook..." she replied._

_"Sure mum," he smiled and walked off._

_"It may come in handy one day!" she yelled out._

"Lets cook," he said to himself and went into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kunal got home the sun was just setting. As he stepped through the door he was hit the sensation of a thousand different aromas.

"Sam?" he asked as he walked around.

"Kitchen!" Sam yelled back. Kunal walked into the kitchen to see that there were dishes upon dishes of food everywhere.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cooking," Sam said flatly.

"Are we having guests?" Kunal said as he dipped his finger into a sauce and tasted it.

"No... I just need to get my mind off things and this is how I distract myself," Sam told him. Kunal nodded his head slowly and walked up behind Sam. He rested his chin on the other man shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Sam all but screamed.

"Sorry," Kunal whispered and turned away.

"Man, I thought you were in love with that model," Sam said as he put a bowl of mixture on the bench.

"I don't know what I'm doing..." Kunal trailed off. He walked out onto the balcony and stared out across the ocean. The moon reflected on the water and engulfed him in it's shine.

_What are you doing! You don't love him..._

"Do you love me?" Sam asked from the door. Kunal spun around and stared at him. "Because I need to know,"

"Sam I..." Kunal started.

"I need to know because I have my heart set on one thing... And that's getting you... But if you don't love me back then I might as well have my heart broken now... I don't want to fall in love with you any deeper if I'm just going to be disappointed," Sam said quickly.

"I don't want to break your heart," Kunal said as he walked towards Sam. "I'm just confused,"

"Ok," Sam said and turned back to the kitchen, just as Kunal was reaching out to touch him.


End file.
